Long Lost Memories
by MiyukiGainsborough
Summary: REVISED The memories have come back. This girl...she's not Lily...she's there with him...who is she?...what happened? Snape/OC
1. Prologue: The Memory

AN: Okay, just to make things clear; this story is and has always been written to be molded into the fifth book [in my case the movie, since I didn't really read the books.] Yes, the dialogue in this prologue is pretty much exactly the same from the movie BECAUSE the story is being molded around it. I do not take credit for the lines and such because, of course, I didn't not create it. I own the made up memory for Snape, however, and the girl in the memories.

-,

What if the past everyone knows was a lie? What if the object of his affections was not Lily? What if there was someone else?

-,

**Prologue**: Memories

**Young Harry smiled at the reflection of his parents with him in the Mirror of Erised but his eyes jumped to the greasy haired potion teacher's reflection right in between James and Lilly. "How sentamental," he said dully before the memory ended.**

"That's private," Harry said through pants of breath. He brought his arm up to wipe the sweat off his forhead.

Snape just stared at him and simply replied, "Not to me, it isn't. Not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve." He quickly moved towards the chair Harry was sitting in. "Every memory he has access to, he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind." He stopped for a moment. "You're just like your father. Lazy! Arrogant!"

Harry stood up in anger. What right did Snape have to say those things of his father. "Don't say a word against my father!"

"Weak!"

"I'm not weak!"

"Then prove it!" Snape slowly backed away. "Control your emotions! Discipline you mind!" He readied himself then pointed his wand at Harry. "Legilimens!"

Harry groaned in pain as more of his memories are shown to Snape. His nightmares of Voldemort, laughing with his friends, the picture of his parents dancing. At the memory of Harry reuniting with his godfather Sirius, Snape drones, "I may vomit." before leaving the memories.

"Stop it!" Harry almost whimpers.

"Is this what you call control?"

"We've been at it for hours! If I could just rest!" Harry said as he walked towards the potions table, where a glass of water was waiting for him.

Snape steped towards Harry causing the young male to almost fall back against the table. "The Dark Lord isn't resting!" He stopped, almost grinding his teeth as he backed away. "You and Black, you're two of a kind, sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it."

"My father was a great man!"

Snape grabbed Harry's shirt and threw the male back into the chair he was in before. "Your father was a swine!" He pointed his wand at him again while Harry regained himself and stood up. "Legili-"

Harry's wand was pointed right back at the professor as he shouted, "Protego!"

Snape's spell bounced from Harry, right back to him, showing Harry his own memories.

**The Great Hall was decorated with Christmas decorations but there were very few students around to enjoy them, meaning it had to be winter break. It flashed to the table farthest to the right where only one person sat; a female with long auborn colored hair and sea green eyes.**

**She was picking at the food that sat in front of her as her eyes stayed on the green candle in front of her. It's flame seemed happy but she didn't. She got fed up with it after only a mere second and blew the flame out.**

**It flashed to a young man walking over to the table and sitting across from her. From the greasy black hair, one could tell it was Snape. "Morning," he greeted her, a small smile coming to his lips.**

**She looked at him and smiled back, seeming to be much happier with him there. "Hey."**

**He looked over to the candle and snapped his fingers, leaving the index finger sticking out with a little flame on it. He tapped his index finger on the wick of the candle, making the flame leave his finger and bring the candle back to life, also causing the girl to chuckle softly.**

**The memory quickly jumped from the happy to the sad as Harry was shown Snape and the girl in a small bedroom aruging. "Why can't you accept this?" Snape almost shouted in her face.**

**She stared at him, hurt in her eyes. "Accept? How can I accept you following Voldemort? Might as well call him here and have me killed now!" she sobbed, leaving the room with a slam of the door behind her.**

"Enough!" Snape shouted through the memory as he pushed Harry out. "Enough..," he hissed once more.

He stepped over to Harry and grabbed him by the shirt, glaring into the young man's green eyes. "Your lesson's are at an end."

"I didn't mean-"

"Get-out," the greasy haired male growled, forcefully releasing Harry.

The fifth year Gryffindor seemed to almost run out of the potions dungeon, leaving Snape to stare into space, pondering the memories that had dug up in his mind. The girl's smiling face was there staring back at him. A memory that he had tried to forget had come back to him and it wasn't going to leave.


	2. Chapter One: Haunted

AN: Okay, remember; this story is and has always been written to be molded into the fifth book [in my case the movie, since I didn't really read the books.] Yes, scenes and dialong may fit exactly to Order of the Phoenix movie. I do not take credit for the lines and such because, of course, I didn't not create it. I own the made up memory for Snape, however, and the girl in the memories. Also remember that I used to be MinaKaibaKitsune here on and I am now revising this story on this new account. Do not report me saying that I stole someone else's story because I didn't. Long Lost Memories is mine.

P.S.: In this revised edition, Harry's main role with Snape no longer exsists since this is being put around the movie.

-,

What if the past everyone knows was a lie? What if the object of his affections was not Lily? What if there was someone else?

-,

**Chapter One**: Haunted

It had been two days since the incident between Snape and Harry and during those days, neither could get their minds off of the memories they had seen. Harry because of his curiosity of his Potions teacher's past and Snape because they were memories long forgotten.

It was about lunch time and Harry was filing into the Potion's class room right as the bell rang. He was quiet, unlike the rest of his class and Hermione, who was ranting about some test she had taken in her last class.

Snape's eyes watched the raven haired student take his seat with the curly haired female and looked away before Harry even noticed. He cleared his throat and walked to the front of his class. "Alright. Turn to page 304 and let us begin."

Class seemed to end as quickly as it had begun and the students began to leave, most eager to get to lunch. Snape watched Harry stand up and try to listen to something Hermione was saying. "Potter," he spoke in his cold tone, eyes not looking up from the papers he had in his hand, "stay after."

Harry gave a sigh, said goodbye to his friends, and walked to the professor's desk. He waited until the rest of the students left the classroom to ask, "Yes, Professor?"

Still, Snape's eyes did not come up from his papers as he spoke, "I just wanted to let you know, Potter, that we will not be having anymore lessons. You seem more than ready to protect your mind."

"Sir, I didn't me-" Harry protested.

"You are dismissed," he hissed.

"Sir, I really-"

"You are dismissed!" Snape's blood boiled with the memories of the other night flashing in his head.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." He slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly left the room, wanting to get back to his friends and away from the anger he knew he had caused.

Snape sighed and rested his head in his hands. His mind was wandering again, more memories unlocking from the back of his mind.

**James Potter and his friends stood around a floating Snape. "Who wants me to take off Snivilly's trousers," he asked, a smirk on his lips as his friends burst into a fit of laughter.**

**"James Potter!" a female voice shouted causing the Gryffindors to jump and making James drop Snape.**

**Standing before them, arms crossed, was the female, auburn hair blowing in the breeze and sea green eyes glaring at the group of young males. "Torturing Severus again? Do I have to go to the Headmaster this time, Potter?"**

**"Ugh, why can't you mind your own business, Lochin?" Sirius growled.**

**"Ugh," she mocked, "why don't you go chase your tail, Black?" It was a simple joke, though she, along with everyone else outside of the Marauders group didn't know of Sirius's Animangus form.**

**Sirius's eyes widened in shock for a moment then he shook his head, knowing that she didn't know, and shot a death glare at her.**

**James sighed and put his want back into his robe. "Come on, guys. Prefects ruin all the fun." James and the rest of his friends quickly left the scene.**

**The girl rolled her eyes once more then turned to Snape who was sitting in the grass, holding his nose. She walked over to him and knelt down. "Are you alright, Severus?" she asked, actually using his first name.**

**He gave her a cold look. "I'm fine." He removed his hands from his face to reveal his bloody crooked nose.**

**"No, you're not. Your nose." She pulled out her wand and lightly tapped it on his nose, whispering a spell. His nose glowed a light green color and quickly straightened itself. "There. All better."**

**He stood up and looked away from her, mumbling, "Thank you."**

**A smile came to her lips. "No problem." She heard the lunch bell ring from the school and stood up. "Well, time to get to class. Bye, Severus." She picked up her bag and began to walk back to the castle.**

Snape shook his head as his next class entered the room. "Hm, the first time we met," he mumbled to himself. He couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle as he stood up. "Okay class..."

After his last class of the day, Snape stood in the potions dungeon by himself, cleaning up from the final class. He was silent the whole time but only a single word, a name, came out in a whisper. "Amelia..."

Ever since the night Harry entered his mind, Snape's mind kept bringing memories back to the surface. Memories he had been trying to forget. Memories that caused him bittersweet happiness.

**The hallways were empty and Snape knew that if a Prefect caught him then he'd have detention but he really didn't care. He was skipping his Herbology class and just wasting time until his next class.**

**"What exactly do you think you'll accomplish with whatever you're planning," he heard Amelia's voice say in a calm tone from around a corner.**

**He walked slowly and hid at the corner, peeking carefully around it. There was the girl at the entrance of the Prefect's bathroom surrounded by a group of Slytherin females.**

**A blonde girl, who seemed to be the leader, gave a chuckle. "Well, Miss Amelia," she hissed, using the girl's first name as a threat. "We actually are going to scare you so bad that you'll learn your place. Prefect doesn't mean shit so stop acting like you're so high and mighty."**

**Amelia stayed cool, while many others would have been slowly falling apart. "People who do nothing but get into trouble all the time seem to be the only ones who hae a problem with Prefects. Maybe you're just jealous of what you couldn't have?"**

**The blonde Slytherin's smirk fell and she almost shouted, "I would never be jealous of a digusting Half-blood like you!" She looked to two of her groupies who gave a nod and walked to each of Amelia's sides, grabbing her arms to keep her from leaving.**

**"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she demanded, struggling in their hands. She was completely silenced when one of the groupies put their hand over her mouth.**

**Her eyes went back to the leader of the group who was now holding up her wand. She gave an almost evil smirk and she gave her wand a wave, using pure emotion to bring out the spell.**

**From where Snape was hiding, he could see Amelia shake in pain and her muffled screams could only be heard by those right there. He could feel his anger rising but he couldn't move. Maybe in slight fear of his ability to help her? What ever reasoning that kept his legs from moving disappeared when he saw blood falling to the floor, Amelia's blood.**

**He jumped from his hiding spot and started to walking quickly towards the group. "You better leave! NOW!" he shouted, causing all the females to jump.**

**"You actually think we'll listen to you, Snivillius?" The leader began to walk towards him, holding her wand in a threatening manner.**

**A voice sparked up from behind the group. "No, but I do believe you'll listen to me." It was Professor Slughorn who was out running a quick errand while his students worked on a potion. "Ladies, release Miss Lochlin and follow me. The Headmaster would like to hear of this." He looked to Snape. "Severus, please take Miss Lochlin to the nurse."**

**"Uh...y-yes, sir," the greasey haired young man studdered, a bit disappointed that Slughorn had stepped in on his 'heroic' rescue.**

**The girls released Amelia and all followed Slughorn to the Headmaster's office. Amelia let her back hit the wall before she slowly slid to the floor. Mildly bleeding cuts were covering her chest and arms, staining her shirt and vest and leaving some blood to drip onto the floor. Her expression was a painful blank and tears slowly slid down her cheeks.**

**Snape knelt to her side and put his arm behind her back to help her up. "Hey...it's going to be okay," he said softly as he helped her up. He didn't really know why seeing her in such a state made him hurt.**

**Amelia was silent for a moment while Snape slowly helped her down the hallway. "Severus...," she whispered. He looked to her, her green eyes meeting his black eyes. A small smile came her lips. "...thank you..."**

Snape slowly brought his hand to his heart and closed his eyes. The only thing he could see now was her tearful, smiling face and it brought even more pain to his heart.

Almost slamming down the potions vial in his other hand, he grumbled and stormed from the room. His destination, Dumbledore's office.

"Having you here is a real treat, Severus," Dumbledore laughed. He really felt like it was with how rarely he saw the potions teacher. "So, what brings you here?"

"Would you really believe me if I told you?" Snape asked.

A look of disbelief came to the Headmaster's face. "Even I know you rarely fib." He walked over to Fawkes, the phoenix, and lightly patted the bird's head. "What seems to be the problem?"

Snape stayed cool and collected like always and kept his eyes on the Headmaster. "Amelia."

Dumbledore stopped petting the phoenix and stood still, eyes not on the potions master. "Amelia, eh? How did those get loose from the back of you mind?" he asked, tonel serious.

Snape gave a slightly aggrivated chuckle. "Potter used our lesson back at me."

The Headmaster couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I told you when you were younger that your tongue would get you into some trouble." He looked back to his friend. "Don't fight the memories like I know you are. Embrace them once again. After all, how can you forget the girl you loved."

Snape thought to himself for moment then nodded. "Thank you, sir." He walked out of the office, going back to his classroom.

He saw Umbridge walking the opposite way as him, clutching her clipboard in her hands. She smiled as she passed him and greeted, "Afternoon, Snape."

He stopped and watched the DADA professor walk into Dumbledore's office. He mumbled something under his breath and continued walking.

**Chapter One End**


	3. Chapter Two: My Immortal

**MiyukiGainsborough: Whew. It's been awhile since I picked this up. To anyone who still follows this, thanks for being patient. Haha.**

XX

_What if the past everyone knows was a lie? He may have cared for Lily but she was not the one he really was in love with._

XX

**Chapter Two****: My Immortal**

In the days after his final lesson with Harry, Snape found it hard to consentrate on things. He was barely able to keep up his teaching but he never let it show to anyone. All to often did another memory rise up and break his heart once more. Amelia was perfection to him and he loved her much more then his childhood friend Lily Evans. It was bliss thinking about the day he officially first met her, after she helped him from bullying by James Potter and his friends and healed his broken nose.

She was a kind hearted Hufflepuff who was a year ahead of him. Much like Hermione Granger, she was top in her class with grades, however, he always bested her in Potions. He had developed a crush the day they had met. Of course, she was quite popular among the boys but most did not care for the fact that she was a Prefect who always followed the rules. Only he seemed to not care about that and still want to get to know her. After the incident with the upper-class girls in the hallway, the two became friends and started to hang around each other more.

Yes, he grew to love her quickly and she him. She was the one to ask him if they could stay together even after she graduated and left Hogwarts but his interest and continous studying in the Dark Arts almost destoryed their relationship. He promise that his curses and hexes would only be used to keep her safe.

But he could only keep her safe for so long...

**It was summer break and Amelia had been spending her days with Snape. It was late in the evening and the two teenagers were walking through the almost empty Diagon Alley, hand in hand, discussing the next year of school.**

**"Ah, there you are," giggled an obnoxious high pitched voice. "I knew it would be easy to find you."**

**When the two turned towards the voice, they came to discover it was Dolores Umbridge, a high figure in the Ministry, with two male wizards at her side. What she wanted with them was a mystery...until the plump woman spoke once more. "Amelia Lochin, I have heard a most interesting rumor that you have joined the side of the dark wizards. We in the Ministry don't tolerate such actions and we will be taking you in for a trial immediately."**

**Amelia cocked an eyebrow and snapped, "Excuse me? Ma'am, I am not a Dark Wizard. I stay away from the Dark Arts. We both do." Though it was a lie but she wouldn't allow for Severus to get into trouble as well.**

**"We shall see about that at the trial, now won't we?" she said, keeping her pleasent tone. She looked over to Snape and ordered, "You, boy, leave. This does not concern you and if you stay, you too will be taken in."**

**It was that moment, he just wanted to come out and speak of his studies and abilities but Amelia stopped him. "Go on, Severus. I'll be fine," she assured him, adding in a smile.**

**He still wanted to stay but he couldn't go against the look in her eyes. He nodded and started to quickly move along the brick road like they had told him. After that...Snape or anyone at Hogwarts would never see Amelia again.**

Snape slammed his fist on his desk as he thought about how he wasn't able to save her. He needed answers. Where had Amelia gone?

XXX

Snape stepped inside of St. Mungo's Hospital and asked to see a man by the name of Jakob Elder, one of the men that had been with Umbridge the night Amelia went missing. After the First Wizarding War, Elder became a permanent resident when countless hours of torture had caused him to go partially mad much like the Longbottoms. No matter what, Snape knew he was going to get answers.

The floor assigned Healer walked him through a long hallway to a large, metal, locked door. The Healer smiled and began to unlock the door. "Mr. Elder is in a good mood today but don't accept any tea he offers."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said coldly before walking into the room.

There was a simple cot and small table inside, a toliet hiding in the corner. The table was decorated with books and a single teapot with two, chipped tea cups. Elder was sitting at a table, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of tea. He looked up at the man and smiled. "Welcome, friend! It's always so nice to get visitors. Would you like some tea? I just made a new pot." He held up the ceramic pot, keeping the big smile.

"Enough chit-chat," Snape hissed, almost losing his temper already. "Do you remember a girl named Amelia Lochlin?"

"Amelia...Lochlin? Ameeeeeeeeeliiiiiaaaa...Lochlin?" He said her name five more times after that in different tones then responded, "Ah, the Dark Witch!"

"She wasn't a Dark Witch! Umbridge was wrong!" Snape shouted, causing the man to jump. "What happened to her that night? Did you kill her?"

"Kill her?" He stood up quickly as if insulted. "We did not such thing! After finding out she was innocent, Umbridge used a memory charm on her! She thinks she's a Muggle!"

Snape's eyes widened and he gasped, "What?!"


End file.
